Kurai Sekai Tsuyoku Ireta
by MasterFaster
Summary: Title Translation: You Give Strength in this Dark World. Kuroyukihime (whom I call Yuuko) x Haruyuki fluff that the novels just didn't have. Danger. Fluff ocean with cuteness riptides.


**All I have to say is a quote that has nothing to do with anything: "Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me! «Guitar Solo»." Oh and by the way, this chapter is what Kuroyukihime thought during and after the car crash up until she brought back «Black Lotus». Also, IMHO, Kuroyukihime's real name is Yuuko, «Evening Child». So in «third person subjective focused on Kuroyukihime», she is referred to as Yuuko. It makes sense, and it's easier to type.**

* * *

"«Burst Link»!" The world turned blue. Yuuko blinked to process the situation. She knew it couldn't be an accident; the AI were too prevalent. It must have been on purpose. But who would... She figured it out a second before the boy she had so quickly fallen for shouted out aloud.

"Yes, he was released on bail this morning. I was a baka; I should have known he would want revenge." Yuuko knew what she had to do...«Physical Full Burst». She would probably die. But Haruyuki-kun would live on, and that's what mattered to her. "Haruyuki-kun, there is only one way out of this, but I will likely die." She began to explain it to him. He disputed, saying he was a pawn and so he should do it. She smiled a sad smile inwardly. She was happy that he was willing to risk his life for her; he must return some feelings. But his reasons cut deep. He believed she only valued him as a lowly pawn. _ Is that how I act around him? I value him more than anybody I have ever met. _A tear trickled down her virtual cheek.

"But there is one «Silver Lining», Haruyuki-kun. Because of this, I hope you will realize the sincerity of my statement. Haruyuki-kun, I love you." She kissed him softly on his pig avatar's lips. She stepped back. "«Physical Full Burst»!"

As she attempted to push the love of her ending too soon life out of the way of the vehicle, one could squint and see a single droplet of pure emotion run down her cheek.

* * *

Darkness. Not an evil darkness, a darkness. Not a good darkness, a darkness. It held Yuuko like a baby in a cradle. Suddenly around her, she saw something she hasn't seen in years, her «Avatar Creation Dream». Occasionally Burst Linkers would have the dream again if they sacrificed large numbers of Burst Points for a noble cause, they would have the dream again, supposedly to strengthen motivation for such sacrifices. But this time was unusual. It felt...cruel. Not Jungian Shadow cruel, because there is no such thing. Your inner demons are nothing but a hidden source of strength. Yuuko began to cry. It felt like torture. But then, something unusual happened. She heard a voice like her old friend Fuuko, the ardent believer of peace. "The opposite of hate...love." Yuuko blinked. The cure for hate is love. She pictured that boy she loved. All his crazy mannerisms, his silly reactions. All she knew of him. The evil pictures started to fade. Her thoughts became blurry, but she grasped on to her faith in such a belief. She blinked twice. She kept focusing. She blinked again, and her eyes popped open to see the «Purgatory» stage.

* * *

He saved her. She knew that both her BB and her grip on reality were saved by that boy. As she ran up to the main fighting platform, she thought about that. She smiled in the fact. She got up there to see «Silver Crow» and «Cyan Pile»...talking? Then she understood. A backdoor virus...XSB linking between lovers...Kurashima and Mayuzumi are dating. She should know that Haruyuki-kun would be the one to forgive. She smiled. Then, after a particularly loud step by her, Haruyuki-kun heard her and turned around to look at her. He ran up.

"Sempai!" Yuuko gave him a big hug. She then looked at «Cyan Pile».

"Hello. I have been running from what should have been a fair fight between us two. If you are willing, we shall fight." She tapped some menus and did a few other movements and her avatar changed. Into the respectable «Black Lotus».

"You said it was hideous, but it looks...amazing." Yuuko smiled. That was the Haruyuki-kun she knew.

"You really think so? Thank you Haruyuki-kun." She reached up to touch his wings. "They're beautiful. Could you give me a ride with them?" She hopped into his arms, bridal carry style. She knew he was blushing as madly as a insane person acts. She had trouble keeping herself from laughing. Given, it wasn't too hard, as laughing is slightly difficult when flying upwards at the rates Silver Crow can attain. She did a whole fancy speech about the Nega Nebulous reuniting, not that said announcement was the whole point of this flight. Mostly, it was just too be with Haruyuki-kun. Her Haruyuki-kun.

* * *

**Heh heh. Sorry about vanishing off the face of the Earth. Life got in the way. And laziness. But...enjoy this fluffy saga! Accel World has too little fluff, and the fandom is...not helping. So 'You give strength in this dark world' will hopefully fix this void. Beware, all. Kazuto and Asuna are part of the universe, so I will be integrating them. Yes, as Yuuko's parents, because she doesn't show the «Ultimate Scar», parental neglect, like the other characters do. She just had the NL for so long because until she was five or so, Kazuto couldn't fuse Yui and a «Fluctlight», and therefore she would only have seen her sis on screens, unless she could «Full Dive». Kapeshe?**


End file.
